


A distant undertone, an unspoken zest

by allonsy_jo



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Gen, friends who read together imagine themselves as james and moneypenny together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_jo/pseuds/allonsy_jo
Summary: “In their talk there was nothing but companionship with a distant undertone of passion. In the background there was the unspoken zest of the promise which, in due course and in their own time, would be met.” ― Ian Fleming, Casino Royale*It's 1953, and Freddie and Bel are sprawled out on his bed and reading the first 007 adventure together.
Relationships: Freddie Lyon & Bel Rowley, Freddie Lyon/Bel Rowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A distant undertone, an unspoken zest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, back when The Hour was still on (those were better times), and I think I published it on ao3 under an old username, which I at some point deleted. I was going through old files and came across this little story again, and I think it's rather sweet, and I'm still fond of it. I'm still fond of Bel and Freddie, really.

They sprawl head to foot on Freddie’s bed, Bel propped against the pillows, Freddie curling and uncurling his toes next to her; she swats at them, adding a slight wiggle of her fingers for good measure. Freddie squirms and the bed squeaks – or it might be Freddie, but she’ll give him the dignity of ignoring that. For now. She returns to reading, the two of them poring over twin copies of a book by a Mr. Ian Fleming. Freddie reads faster (by a page or two, only, _there’s no need to brag, Freddie_ ), and he keeps flopping onto his back to look up at her when he’s got to an exciting bit, poking her with his big toe.

“Have you got to the part yet where – “

Bel huffs. “Do shut up, Freddie, or I – “

He wriggles his way with all angles and elbows and an _oof_ or two from them both until they’re side by side properly. He props up on his elbow; they’re face-to-face, and he smirks impossibly. “Or you’ll what, Moneypenny?”

Bel rolls her eyes. “I am _not_ your Moneypenny, and _you_ , Freddie Lyon, are no 007.” She wills the corners of her lips not to twitch upward. She really musn’t encourage him.

But Freddie’s eyes gleam, and he grins, and she can’t ever _not_ smile back. “Oh, you are, Moneypenny. But you and I, we’ll have adventures. Grand ones.” He flops back onto his back; they’re shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the peeling ceiling.

“Ones for the books, Moneypenny.” His voice has gone soft. “We will.”

Bel sighs and closes her eyes. Sometimes, with Freddie, she believes…in _everything_.

“Whatever you say, _James_.”


End file.
